The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mango plant, botanically known as Mangifera indica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TFE 02’.
The new Mango is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malelane, Mpumalanga, Republic of South Africa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Mango cultivars with precocious reliable fruiting and medium-sized attractively-colored fruit.
The new Mango originated from an open-pollination in Malelane, Mpumalanga, Republic of South Africa of the Mangifera indica cultivar Haden, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Mangifera indica. The new Mango was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the open-pollination in a controlled environment in Malelane, Mpumalanga, Republic of South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mango by grafting in a controlled environment in Hoedspruit, Republic of South Africa has shown that the unique features of this new Mango are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.